A Little Too Much
by masterjediratgrl31
Summary: The now human Castiel and Dean have accepted their feelings for each other, formulating a relationship. Finally. Cas gets a little overwhelmed when things gets physical. Edit: So I'm changing this from a ONE SHOT to a possible series of Cas and Dean moments. It might turn into a story, rating it M JUST to make sure even though I don't plan on getting crazy explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Their first kiss had come and gone dozen of kisses ago, so it came to no real surprise that Dean wanted to progress in the bedroom. Not that Cas minded, but there were times when his newly human body couldn't process what was happening when Dean would kiss one place or another. Now was one of those times, his tie lost amongst the growing amount of clothes collecting on the floor, his blue shirt splayed open revealing his heaving chest as Dean cascaded kisses from his throat, working his way down his sternum with his tongue and lips leaving behind red marks on his flesh.

Cas' body skyrocketed off the mattress, back arching involuntarily when Dean sucked a dark nipple in his mouth, lingering there until it was perk. Cas' hands were clutched in the material of the blanket beneath his back, clenching and unclenching feverishly. The touches, the kisses made him writhe, but he couldn't fathom why.

It was when Dean lowered his pink mouth down to Cas' jutting hip bones that a whimper escaped his throat. Dean only kissed lower with that signature grin of his.

"D-Dean," he managed to voice aloud.

Dean hummed acknowledgment against the tender flesh of his navel, skimming the waistband of his stark white boxers.

"T-Too much, it's too much…I can't-I mean I don't know how…" Cas stuttered, breath trembling.

But by now Dean had abandoned his seductive trail, his worried face hovering above Castiel's, "Cas, it you ever want me to stop, tell me to stop."

"It's not that I don't want to I just…I'm having difficulty…"

Dean interrupted, hushing him as he pressed soft lips to his before cradling Cas' head in his hands, "Babe, I get it, you're newly human, you've never felt anything like this before. It's okay to slow down."

"I thought you'd be angry with me," Cas croaked, trying to turn his head away unsuccessfully, "I was just…"

"Overwhelmed?" Dean answered for him and Cas nodded slowly, tears finally gathering in his unreal blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it's alright, speak up next time. I never want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable, understood?" Dean said firmly, brushing dark hairs away from Cas's somewhat clammy forehead, rubbing the strands between his fingertips.

Cas took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and nodded, his hammering heart slowing down with Dean's tender caresses.

Dean kissed that damp forehead, then his nose, before settling innocently over his lips, doing all this before pulling Cas close to his chest, "Tell me next time, huh? Hell, you're not gonna hurt my feelings or something, I'm not that fragile. I want all your firsts to be memorable, pleasurable, not painful or uncomfortable, got me?"

"Yes, yes that seems acceptable," Cas said more resolutely, the tremble gone from his voice as he nuzzled into Dean's neck.

"I know all of this seems scary to you and that's alright too," Dean finally smiled when Castiel draped a leg of his, tangling the sheets around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Subtle smut in this final chapter, just wanted them to get together, let me know what ya think!**

After Cas made it clear that he was not in any means in a hurry to progress things in the bedroom, Dean made it a point to take it slow. And they had for many, many make out sessions. He found it both delightful and endearing that he could push Cas to such a point that he felt out of control. However, he never wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, and as he has said before he never wanted Cas to attach any kind of negative feelings towards their bedroom escapades. Of which they had never even crossed second base. Not that Dean was complaining, but he wouldn't deny that he wanted to make Cas feel incredible, and he was hoping he would have the chance to show him that.

Cas was a bad ass on their hunts, angel or not he could take down any baddie without the blink of an eye, he would bleed, bruise, and barely flinch. However, when Dean got him in the bedroom, warm, lax, pliant, he was at a state of vulnerability that Dean was only beginning to understand. And his heart ached because of it, because it showed only true and divine trust from the ex-angel to bare himself to the human so openly. Just the fact that he had actually told Dean he could barely handle the sensations was testament to this trust.

So here they were again, stereo playing Lynard Skynard in the background, both laid out on Dean's mattress exchanging increasingly heavy and meaningful kisses. Hands were finding their way beneath the thin cloth of t-shirts, Cas' heady breathless pants filling the air of the room as Dean lapped at the pulse point of his throat, making tiny deliberate trails from the thin flesh there making slow progress to the shiver worthy point behind his ear. And Cas whimpered, sure sign that Dean was doing everything right, so far that was.

"What do you want Cas, tell me," Dean huffed, lips returning to his throat, painting his flesh with the tongued the column of his throat all the way up to his chin, giving a nip before diving down to his lips coaxing them open with pecks and soft encouraging sucks. And Cas would open his mouth and Dean darted his tongue in only gently enough to make contact with Cas' tongue which also elicited a barely audible squeak of pleasure. With the voiced approval Dean added heat to the kiss, pulling Cas' bottom lip between his teeth, darting his tongue against the soft muscle that was Cas'. He moved to the corner of his mouth, bumping their noses, before attacking once more. He rubbed circles into the flesh of Cas' slender hips as if asking permission to move farther and with Cas' heady moan Dean moved cautious fingertips up under the shirt to search for one nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger only giving it the teasingly gentle pinches that has Cas arching off the bed, slotting into Dean's torso.

"Tell me to stop babe, anytime," Dean murmured against the lobe he was now worrying between his teeth.

"N-No, I want to," Cas gasped, boneless arms winding around Dean's back, fingers kneading the flesh there, "More," and he was tugging at the cloth around Dean's torso with a fever Dean didn't recognize at first.

Dean only separated long enough to free himself of the shirt and Cas was pulling Dean back down flush against him, "You to angel," Dean said, taking the hem of Cas' shirt getting it free from him.

Cas didn't even hesitate, not denying the powerful sensations, trying with all his might to embrace them even though he felt breathless, light headed and far from his body in many ways. Unlike usual circumstances Cas rolled Dean onto his back, easily too since he hadn't been expecting it and began eagerly running his tongue along his exposed collarbone, dipping down into the bow of bone, biting at his Adam's apple just hard enough to summon a gasp and groan from Dean's already flushed lips.

Just as abruptly as Cas had flipped him, Dean did the same, attacking every inch of flesh he could connect with moving happily down his heaving sternum, swirling his tongue around his quavering navel, and Cas trembled. Dean remembered the last time it got this far, he pressed lips in the same place before raising eyes to Cas' who were lust blown, "You trust me?"

Cas made a similar sound, "Of course I do…"

"You okay?" Dean breathed against the trembling abdomen, blowing deliberate breaths against the wetness he left behind, once again skimming the rough pads of his fingers along the hem of Cas' boxers as if asking silent permission.

Cas gulped, drunk with Dean's touch, "Don't stop,"

And even though he had the key words he needed to continue that didn't quicken his pace, Dean shimmied the boxers down past his sharp hipbones, leaving kisses as he went, "Relax Cas, this is gonna feel good, better than good,"

Cas' eyes rolled back in his head when he felt Dean kiss much lower than his hips this time, lips skimming ever so lightly inside his thighs before suddenly they were on his length and then not just lips but that too hot tongue that never stayed in one place for too long only delivering quick flicks to the head before leaving behind wet trails. He closed his eyes, hand scrambling at Dean's shoulders, before burying fingers in his short strands. The touches stopped for a moment and breath was against his lips once more, tongue teasing his own.

Dean took both of Cas' wrists, drawing his hands up he kissed his fingertips, before pressing lips to his palms, "These?" he punctuated with another lingering kiss to Cas' open palm, "Stay up here" he gently pinned his wrists above his head, leaning down to his bared throat to create a slight bruise all of which Cas groaned in response.

Cas blinked owlishly and nodded, his whole body tingling and that only intensified with the deep timber of Dean' voice against his throat, "Dean…"

Dean felt like a man on a mission, he wanted to convey every loving feeling he had towards this man through touch and that was what he was going to do. He trailed the pads of his fingertips with feather-like touch starting at Cas' wrists, down his forearms, over his chest, one thumb grazing carefully over each bump of rib. That had made Cas huff loudly more than groan and Dean only smiled. All the while kissing languidly, sucking the bottom lip then the top, expertly sneaking his tongue in briefly enough to steal breath. Further he once against circled his navel, ever so often dipping it lower through the patch of Cas' happy trail.

Cas made an undignified squeak but Dean took him in his hand, just like his navel, began swirling that same firm thumb over the head of his penis. This was new, all new, and he was vibrating, skin lit with sensitivity, heart pounding, small beads of sweat forming on his brow. All level headed thought was out the window now and Cas struggled to keep his hands above his head like he was asked, his breathing only getting heavier and heavier, but he needed more, something at the back of his brain, that is what left of what was working, told him.

"That feel good?" Dean smiled against Cas' cheek, giving a particularly firm squeeze and twist and Cas arched with an elongated moan.

"Y-Yes, ah ah, yes it does, yes," Cas panted, "M-More, I need more,"

"Cas, we're taking this slow," Dean reprimanded, rolling his thumb again to the underside of his length. He did not want to rush this, for Christ's sake the man hadn't even orgasmed yet, not to his knowledge anyway, and that had to be true with how much he was reacting to these simple touches.

"A l-little at a time then," Cas gasped, "I'll tell you if it's too much. I just…I need, ah!"

Dean found himself smirking, and who was he to deny the writhing mess beneath him? "You ever been touched like this?"

"N-no," Cas barely whispered.

"You've never touched yourself either?"

"I-I've never had the mind to, no,"

"Oh," Dean grinned, licking the shell of Cas' ear, "This is gonna be fun"

"How do you mean?" Cas stuttered.

"Nothing Cas, I just wanna make you feel good," Dean breathed against the nape of his neck, "If anything hurts, feels uncomfortable let me know, right?"

"Y-Yes," Cas whimpered.

Dean eased both thumbs beneath the fabric of Cas' boxers, along with his pants, shimmying them down until Cas was officially completely naked. Dean quickly pressed lips to the exposed jutting hipbones, every inch of Cas was vibrating. Dean hummed against the quivering flesh, "Cas, baby, relax, just let go."

Cas' eyes screwed shut, back of his head leaned as far back into the pillows as his body would allow, drinking in all of the words Dean had to offer. He wanted this, but he was afraid, afraid of the human pain that usually accompanied sexual activities. With a yelp, that wasn't exactly muffled, he felt Dean's lips on his length, slow, torturous and deliberate, all the while his hands wondered and roved over Cas' ribs and chest. Those same hand traveled to one nipple, rolling it expertly between two fingers with a gentle pinch. He tried his very best not to make those same whimpering sounds, because it was too much and too little all at the same time, wanting more and wanting it too slow, in fact he wanted to simply tackle his human to the bed. But he couldn't find the strength at the moment, so he simply let Dean to his own devices, to obviously worship his body.

Dean could not only see, but feel Cas coming completely and totally undone, his hand wondered around to his backside, very tentatively questing his entrance, only one lube slicked finger and when Cas arched he almost pulled out, stopped altogether. But when Cas relaxed he continued, nudging forward, looking for that important spot. Cas made no indication that this was either pleasurable or painful, but when Dean found _that_ spot Cas skyrocketed off of the bed.

"What was that! I-I don't…I don't understand, what-what..." he panted, no words could even articulate what he was feeling.

Dean only nudged it again without words and Cas yelped again involuntarily pushing into the sensation, "Dean, what is that…."

"Happy spot," Dean smiled, pressing kisses to his panting mouth, "Tell me to stop"

"Please no," Cas grunted, hot white light pulsating behind his closed eyelids, "I don't want you to stop…"

Dean added another finger, just as carefully as the first, crooking them skillfully, his mouth suckling on the pulse point of Castiel's throat, "If you can take one more then I'll give you more, but you know the drill, you hurt, you tell me."

Cas nodded with a high pitched whine, "O-Okay."

"Breathe angel," Dean whispered, nipping his throat gently, drawing him closely, guiding him on his back as he introduced another digit and Cas keened loudly, capitulating desperately at this point that Dean switched actions. He lined himself up to Cas' entrance, easing ever so carefully before pushing in and Cas made a noise between something between a yelp and a groan.

"I love you Cas, love you, love you," Dean murmured, moving carefully, making sure that Cas didn't make noises of pain, only high pitched tones of pleasure.

"Dean…move…I'm okay…" Cas spoke softly, limbs locked around Dean's body, hands clutched in the short strands of dirty blonde hair.

So Dean did. He moved, and he was as clueless to this action as Cas was, he of course knew when it felt good for him but he wasn't at all sure what would make Cas feel good or bad. But he moved. And Cas cried out, back bowing away from the mattress, and Dean took this moment to take Cas in his hand to stroke firmly and quickly. By the desperate hitches of Cas' gasps he knew they were both close, and he wasn't wrong, he came before Cas, blindly so. He hurried Cas along, hand around his length and stroking and twisting in the best ways, making sure he was aware of each twitch, each gasp.

Dean fell against Cas with a loud huff, taking a moment to take a breath, "Cas…"

"Dean," Cas panted against his bare shoulder, and only gave a slight grunt when Dean pulled out.

Dean ran fingers through Cas' dark strands of damp hair, kissing both cheeks before resting against plush, eager lips, "Are you…"

"I'm fine," Cas grinned lazily, head lulling slightly to the side, body shaking and muscles trembling with the aftershocks.

Dean gathered him to his chest, so very Dean-like he nonchalantly took his tee-shirt and swiped them clean, all the while pressing kisses once again to his jawline, trailing to his throat, before settling to his chest as he rested his cheek against Cas' heart, "Beautiful."

"I didn't expect anything less," Cas barely whispered, already beginning to fall into a lust spent sleep.

"Cas," Dean said, kissing both of Cas' eyelids, lips tracing his cheek before resting to his now very relaxed lips.

"Dean," Cas muttered, eyes already beginning to droop.

"Sleep now," Dean breathed against Cas' ear, "Best kind of sleep to," he burrowed both they're naked bodies beneath thick blankets that resisted the bunkers' powerful chill.

Cas curled himself neatly against Dean's body, nestling his face into the crook of Deans' neck. No matter what human frailty he was feeling, in this moment, he felt mighty, beautiful, and endless. Nothing else mattered but the warm body beneath him and the love radiating from freckled flesh.


End file.
